1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the alkylation of aromatic compounds.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a process for the alkylation of aromatic compounds, carried out in the presence of a solid catalyst, and a method for increasing the period of the catalytic activity of said catalyst.